Ghost in the Dauntless
by F.4.7.3
Summary: HOPE IT DIDN"T ERROR AGAIN! A rumor of a ghost spread in the 'Dauntless' at night. And some people acted to catch on the ghost with unexpected result! A slight Lazlo x Millay. Disclaimer: Suikoden isn't mine, and never be mine. Chara in act: Lazlo, Millay, Snowe, Jewel, Mitsuba, Ted, Aldo. Lack in humor. RnR will be really appreciated!


Characters: Lazlo, Millay, Snowe, Jewel, Mitsuba, Ted, Aldo, Reinbach Helga, and Ghost

* * *

~Ghost in the Dauntless~

After some tiring works and schedules, Lazlo, the leader of 'Crusaders', ready to heading to his room, for having a short break before back to his duty. Being a leader wasn't easy at all, even more due to his age, which still lack in experience and eye of world. Well, couldn't be helped either, since he was also the target of Graham Cray.

As usual, before he entered his room, he would always check on the comment box, which located right before his room. It's full as always, from necessary to unnecessary ones. Sometimes, he could even found garbage in there. Perhaps, some people thought it as a multi-purposed box.

He opened it and took everything out from the box. There was a lot, with different kind of papers and shapes. There was some letters with envelope, yet some with torn paper piece. And there were also some with good hand writing, some were normal, and the rest with inhuman hand writings. But, whatever they looked like, he must to read them all, and reply it properly. He brought them all to his room.

* * *

While eating a meat bun, he read some letters thoroughly, and then reply them one by one. Tiring task, but it couldn't be helped, since read and reply them. And now, he took the letter from the narcissistic person he ever knew, Schtolteheim Reinbach III.

Lazlo sweat dropped, looked at the roses and love patterned pink envelope. He hesitated to open it, he knew what would coming from it.

_'Read it? No? Read it!'_ After some mental struggles, he opened the envelope. A heavy smell of rose scent numbed his nose instantly. He knew that the narcissistic man must be sprayed perfume in much as usual. Sure being narcissistic, the paper was also pink colored and lacey, with the same pattern with the envelope, even more tacky. Five pages, it would take a long time, more likely a love letter than a comment, question, or request letter. He waggled the smell from the papers before read it.

_'For my dearest friend~~~'_

Lazlo shuddered and read the main of letter.

_'I have some bad news for you~~~! And I must apologize to you, but I am too ashamed to do it directly. Then, I decided to write you a letter..._

_... *insert some crazily extremely long narcissistic chatter here about four of five pages of the letter*_

__Lazlo yawned.

_... I searched for it here and there! But still, I couldn't find it~~~! The rose crest~~~! The proof of our friendship~~~! What should I doooo? ?_

_From your best friend,_

_Schtolteheim Reinbach III'_

He sighed heavily as he reached a new paper to reply him. He must, or the son of Middleport noble would keep haunting him with his complains and letters everyday, until he found or got a new rose crest.

_'It will be better if I keep my advice short and direct...'_ He thought and wrote the reply with his ink pen, with his neat hand-writing.

_'For Mr. Reinbach III,_

_Since you couldn't find it, why don't you ask Gareth for a new one? I'm sure he would be happy to carve you another one..._

_Sincerestly,_

_Lazlo'_

Sign, stamp, put it in the envelope, and well done. He ate his last piece of bun and rubbed his tiring eyes. Perhaps working while eating wasn't good for his health, but he couldn't help for it. He was busy, busy, and busy. The spare time he had was only his sleep time and short break at noon and evening. He took a new envelope as his last one before his break time over. He blinked his eyes when he saw the sender, Lilin.

"This is a rare one..." Lazlo was a little suprised since Lilin couldn't write properly. He opened the blue envelope and took out the letter within. A pretty long one for someone who only able to write on simple words.

_'Sir Lazlo..._

_Night, it is noisy. I hear sobs and cries and howls and more. Scary, Lilan afraid. Sisters also scared. Is it what human called as ghost?_

_From_

_Lilin'_

Lazlo tilted his head a little. Mentioned about ghost, he remembered there was a rumor spreading on the Dauntless lately, said about roaming ghost in the late of night. It said the ghost was wandering around the ship with eerie voices. A lot of people had heard of the voices, and he didn't because he had fallen into deep sleep and couldn't hear a thing due to his tiredness.

"How to reply this one?" He asked himself, confused. If it was something which materially or absolutely obvious in the world, he could try to solve it. But this case was a hardcore for him. He wasn't an excorcist, impossible for him to solve spiritual matters. "Perhaps I'll reply it for later."

He put the letter on the table and went to Elenor's place for his next schedule, study with strategist.

* * *

At the midnight, he just wanted to rest after he finished all of his schedules for a day. As his eyes just about to close, someone knocked his door.

He sighed, who was that in this late? Lazlo raised and walked toward the door. He heard a sound of some scary crying, and opened the door in quick react. He had entered the fog ship and fought some spirits in Obel ruin, and he just curious who was the 'ghost' to be rumored.

And he peeked out, nothing was out there. Even his bodyguards were not there.

"S-sir Lazlo...?" He heard Millay's voice. The girl sat on the wooden floor with scared face.

"Millay? What are you doing here at this late?" He questioned her, as pulled her up to stand on her legs. She looked pale.

"I-I saw it... t-the ghost..." She answered with shaky voice and pointed at the stairs. "Running... t-toward downstairs..."

"Ghost? You mean the one being rumored?" Lazlo asked again seriously, Millay nodded at him. "Please return to your room, Millay. I want to make sure the identity of the ghost." Lazlo walked to downstairs himself.

Millay stood silently, afraid to move even a step. Feeling something behind her even there were not.

"Sir! P-please wait up!"

* * *

"Mitsuba! Is the recorder ready?" Jewel asked while hiding in the war room with Mitsuba, peeked on the hall with the slight opened door. "The ghost is coming, you know!" She said as heard a footsteps from upstairs.

"It's almost ready!" Mitsuba set up the camera, the one she 'forcefully' lent from Oleg. "Okay! It's set!" She claimed happily. They had planned for recording the ghost at night, but since they were both girl, they dragged someone with them.

Snowe yawned, sleepy and had been dragged to the girls' mischievous. "Are we done yet? I have to work tomorrow at early," said Snowe lazily. He almost didn't care about the rumor, but still, he felt a slightly interested since he always did some patrol with Lazlo when they were children.

"No! Not until we caught on the ghost!" Mitsuba said. Snowe's eyes widened and raised his voice.

"What?! Aren't we supposed just record it?!" Jewel shutted Snowe's mouth. They jumped when they heard a muttering sad voice along with sobs, which being far and farther.

_Where it is...? I can't sleep in peace without it..._

"Shhhh... It's coming!"

A sound of footsteps came closer and closer, and the three gulped. Mitsuba recorded at the door, hoping the ghost to enter the war room. And suddenly, the door opened by someone forcefully.

"AAAAH!"

"NOOOO!"

"UWAAA!"

"KYAAA!"

The four screamed in fright. Lazlo frowned at the group, flashed them with his mini torch. "What are you all doing here?"

The three dared themselves to open their eyes. Looked at the puzzled captain and one of his bodyguard.

"I-it's you, Lazlo..." said Snowe while standing up. "Jewel and Mitsuba asked me to accompany them to catch the ghost..." The leader nodded a little.

"Sorry..." He apologized. "I thought you all were the ghost Millay saw earlier..."

"You really scared us, you know. And... I see you enjoyed yourself, Millay..." Jewel teased someone who hugged Lazlo's arm tightly. Mitsuba giggled at Millay.

Millay released her hug immediately, her face turned tomato red. Lazlo raised his brow.

* * *

Ted sighed heavily at Aldo's attitude, being forced by someone much younger to be 'excorcist' of a ghost. He would prefer to sleep now more than staying in late night to catch the wandering ghost in the saloon.

"Hey, Ted! Did you listen to me?" Aldo shook Ted's body. Ted growled in annoyance.

"Okay, okay... Just hurry up, I'm tired..." Ted rolled his eyes. Well, he was a true rune a bearer, not an oh-so-powerful excorcist! How do they supposed to catch them or something?!

"It's here! Let's shoot it together when it appeared!" Aldo said happily, prepared his bow and arrow. Ted rolled his eyes again, obeying him.

_*Sobs* Where is it...? Where...?_

They peeked by behind of lottery counter. They saw a somewhat tall lady dressed in plain white pajama dress, the hair was blonde and messy, covered its face. It looked confused, gazed here and there like searching on something. It's sobbing and crying with a scary sobs which made them goose bumped.

"S-Shall we shoot it now?" Aldo asked. Ted, who wasn't even concern, now also tensed up. The ghost left to downstairs.

"No, let's follow it..."

As they raised from behind the counter, they spotted a light from upstairs and somebody came closer to the saloon. As someone stepped on the saloon's floor, Ted relieved as he knew who they are. But Aldo aimed his arrow already.

"Aldo! Don't!" Ted was too late to stop Aldo, the arrow launched. The arrow stuck just by side of Snowe's head, shocked the man.

"W-wha...?"

"Oh my god..." Ted sighed in relieve. Aldo panicked himself. Lazlo flashed them with his torch, while Millay hugged him. Jewel and Mitsuba keep recording all the way.

* * *

"You almost killed me, you know..." said Snowe, gritted his teeth in annoyance. Aldo kneeled down before him for apologize.

"You also want to catch the ghost, Ted?" Lazlo asked Ted

"Aldo forced me." He whispered to Lazlo. Lazlo chuckled a little.

"I see you have made a friend."

"I said, he forced me." Ted replied. Lazlo patted Ted's back.

"So you also spotted the ghost?" Mitsuba asked while recording the interview. Aldo answered him.

"I-It's heading downstairs."

They all put a horror look and gulped as the howling voice grew stronger and stronger.

* * *

They swore themselves it was the longest stairs ever. No one dared to be on lead before Lazlo and Ted took the front line.

And it became scarier as the only light source had broken...

The howls became louder and louder...

"It sounds like Gau, doesn't it?" Millay said while clutching on Lazlo's arm.

"But, Gau's howls won't be sounded that sissy..." Mitsuba said still recording the ghost hunting. Jewel countered the conversation with some wild guessing.

"Or Mao and Nao?" Aldo rolled his eyes.

"I supposed they are only freaks with mushroom and mint as their interest?"

"Or Maxine? For me, she looked like an undead..." asked Snowe curiously.

"If that's true, the ghost supposed to be a bloody one..." Ted countered.

"Please stop the wild-guessing, perhaps it's just a human?" Lazlo said to everyone.

As they were at fifth floor, they walked toward the cells and headed to cannon room, the room which the howls, cries, and sobs from.

"Come on, Lazlo! Open it!" Mitsuba exited as ready to record the ghost. Jewel hid herself behind Snowe. Millay scared, clutching Lazlo's arm tighter. "S-sir Lazlo..."

"Lazlo, do it..." Aldo said to him, prepared himself. Lazlo ready to push the door which not completely closed.

"..." Everyone watched Lazlo silently, being scared and felt their heart had stopped beating.

As Lazlo pushed the door, his torch was active again. It flashed on the 'ghost's' face as it dashed out from the room. They saw the close-up of pale scary looking face, messy wavy blonde hair.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAAAH!"

The ghost ran to the stairs, as the group entered the cannon room, and slammed the door shut. They pushed the door with their body.

"Wha-what... was that just now?!" Jewel asked, didn't believe her own eyes. They tried to catch their own breath.

"It's... the ghost!" Snowe said, while panting. Ted waved his own hand to cool down himself.

'_Is it?'_ Millay frowned. _'But seemed different with the one I saw earlier?'_

"Should we take a look and chase it?" Aldo asked Lazlo, who still panting himself.

* * *

They searched to second floor and no traces of the ghost. And they were on the way to first floor.

"Mitsuba, please stop pulling my shirt, will you?" Ted annoyed at Mitsuba, who kept pulling Ted's attire. Mitsuba sticked out her tongue.

"Sorry..." She said, winked her left eye. "But, could you be generous a little? Look at Lazlo, he didn't complain even Millay hugged his arm at all time!"

Millay's face became red again. Jewel teased at her. Ted didn't care at all.

"Aldo, you too. Please stay away from me..." Ted complained again.

"Oh, okay..." Aldo did as Ted said, and now he stick himself to Lazlo.

Ted stepped on Snowe's foot.

"Ouch! Ted, don't step on my foot!" Now, Snowe complained to Ted.

"My fault..." But, Ted accidentally stepped on it again. "Sorry."

Snowe did a self complaining, and Ted did it again.

"Hey! Quit stepping on my-"

_*sobs*What should I do..._

They all stopped the argue after heard the eerie cries. They peeked on the stairs, and found the ghost was before the captain's room, crying and sobbing.

"It's in front of your room, sir..." Millay clutching his arm harder. The ghost knocked at his door.

"What does it want at my room?" Lazlo puzzled, remembered that it knocked for the second time.

"Perhaps the ghost has fallen in love to you, Lazlo?" Snowe mocked at him, and Millay glared at Snowe in jealousy. The ghost entered his room.

Lazlo walked slowly to his room, followed by the others. Mitsuba ready to record the identity of the ghost, excited. "Here we comes~~~"

Lazlo held the handle and all of them nodded in readiness. Then, Lazlo opened the door in hurry.

"Ghost! Show yourself!" Mitsuba yelled like a hero, holding the camera.

The ghost was sitting on the chair, and looked at Lazlo, crying.

"My dear frieeend~~~!" The ghost said and hugged Lazlo. Lazlo's face was a total horror, same with the others.

"I'm sorry my friend... I lost the rose crest, our proof of friendship... I had searched all the place, but still..." He said with dramatically tone, along with cries and sobs. "I COULDN'T FIND IIIIITTTT!"

"Ha! So you're the ghost!" Mitsuba recorded at Reinbach.

"NO! DON'T! STOP IIIIT! I DIDN"T MAKE UP YET!" Reinbach covered his face, refused to be recorded without make ups.

Lazlo and Snowe sweat dropped. Ted grumbled heavily. Aldo and Millay sighed in relieve. Jewel and Mitsuba kept recording on Reinbach.

And all became clear...

The ghost, was Schtolteheim Reinbach III, who lost his rose crest and in desperate to find it. Wandering all night to find it and to apologise to the leader. His face with on make-up was a total horror for them, and messy hair which usually curled. And the girly long night dress was perfected his score as the ghost.

"I'm wasting my time..." Ted totally annoyed.

And looked like the Reinbach himself didn't know he was the rumored ghost...

The tomorrow morning, the so sleepy Lazlo immediately asked Gareth for a new crest, for his very own safety and peaceful mind...

* * *

Omake

* * *

"Something didn't feel right…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Helga tilted her head, looking puzzled to Millay. They were standing in front of Lazlo's room at the night after that accident.

"The ghost, I mean." Millay crossed her arms.

"That Reinbach, right?" Helga frowned. "He was the ghost, wasn't he?"

"No, he wasn't the ghost I saw at first. The ghost I saw was-"

Suddenly, they felt a chilly sensation binding their body. The hall was totally silence, but they could hear an eerie giggles, coming from downstairs.

"Mi-Millay, you didn't scare me, right?" Helga tried to laugh at the paled Millay.

They saw someone with long messy blonde, with white dress. Its body was glowing white. They could see her red eyes startling at them. It smirked villainously at them.

And…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

End~~

* * *

just another crazy idea before i publish another fiction... XD

lack in humor, don't blame me on it! QAQ

read and review please?


End file.
